A Place to Call Home
by Sascha no Shugo
Summary: This is my revised version of my original story. There will be slight and large changes to this story. I will also try to extend the chapters a little so that there could be more to enjoy. Fair warning I will not be updating fast because it takes time to think of a good way to edit what I have already written and I have litte time to do so. Read, enjoy & review.
1. Enter: The Young Adjuchas

Okay, Hello my friends. This is my first revised chapter of 'A Place to Call Home'. I do believe that this story will be much better then the former.

I won't keep you to long so here is my revised chapter.

RRRE (Read, Rate, Reveaw, Enjoy.)

* * *

Chapter 1 -  
Enter: Young Adjuchas

Laws of the land of hollows; first - Never sleep for fear that you will be attacked. Second - If you are strong trust no one, you will eventually be stabbed in the back by a lesser power. Third - If you are weak find another that is strong to keep you alive. Fourth - Never stop moving, if you slow down another will catch up eventually.

In the eternal night sands of Hueco Mundo the small sea green haired girl ran for her life. The large white dragon shaped hollow chased her across the white sands. As the dragon hollow approached it made sounds of metal chimes, it seemed to have a hungry glint in its eyes.

Nel was moving faster than any normal human, especially for her size. Her small legs moved forward as she blindly tried to escape the hollow that was currently hunting her. The major problem of her blindly moving was that she didn't notice the large crater in the dunes. As she continued to run she fell into the crater, as she continued to fall she hit one of the withered trees.

The tree was not very strong as it broke from the impact of Nel's head. The tree was sturdy enough to crack Nel's skull shaped mask though. The impact also created a rather large gash on her face. Nel had finally made it to the bottom; the blood that spilled from the young hollow was surprising. There seemed to be more blood on the sands then what the girl would seem to be able to hold into her body.

The hollow at the top of the dunes clicked in joy as its pray final stopped moving. Not taking any more time the hollow made its way to the downed girl.

Nel looked up in fear as she saw the hollow quickly approach her. 'Is this the end?' Nel thought before closing her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain. Nel heard the sound of something impact with something broad and then the sound of metal being torn ripped through the air. Nel hesitantly opened one of her eyes to see that she was fine but then she noticed a shadow covering her.

Nel looked back to see a tall man, he stood at about 174cm. The outside of his cloak was just as white as the sands that surrounded them and the inside was a pitch black as the eternal night sky. She saw that he wasn't wearing anything on his feet and the loose pants that covered his both of his legs were just as white as the cloak. She saw the sword that stopped the dragon hollow from moving; it was a cleaver shaped sword that was broad enough to shield himself from the hollow. Slowly she looked up to the man's face and saw the oddest thing. 'Weird hair color.' Nel thought as she gazed at the wild orange hair, ironic given that she has an even more rare hair color then the man. Her thoughts were distracted though when the man spoke up with a deep powerful voice.

"You all right little adjuchas?" The man asked with a little concern about the girl's well being due to the large gash spread across her face.

"Y-yesh." She looked into the man's intense eyes and seemed unfazed by them.

The man looked at her curiously, never before has there been a creature that hasn't faltered under his gaze. 'Must be the blood loss.' He thought curiously. The hollow behind him continued to try and push the blade away from him. It didn't seem to have the intelligence to understand that it could merely move back a little to get away from the large blade. 'I should end this now.'

When the man was about to attack a new voice called from behind Nel spooking her. "Master, you shouldn't bother with such a weak hollow. I would easily be enough to handle such a weak hollow." Nel looked back to see a petite female hollow standing at about 163cm. She wore a similar cloak to the male but she had hers closed by a few buttons at the top and a black sash around her small hips. Her mask looked like the skull of a saber tooth tiger; it covered most a lot of her short dark raven colored hair. She also had a long braided pony tail that reached down to her hips. She had golden eyes which was very common among the hollow race. Nel noticed that she was bare foot as well; she however didn't have a sword like her male counterpart.

Nel again was broken from her musing from when the man spoke. "Ggio, you know that I don't like it when you call me that." The orange man said sighing a little.

"My apologize, my lord." The newly claimed Ggio put a fist up to her chest and bowed in respect.

Nel looked at the petite women and the at taller man behind her. She pondered about who this man was to have such respect from the women. Then Nel realized what was so weird about the man (aside from the sword). He wore no mask. It wasn't that it was covered or hidden. He literally didn't have a mask.

The man gave another defeated sigh at the newest title he didn't like. "Fine prove your words true, I will not help if the fight turns on you though." The man said in a voice thick with warning. The man was not kidding about this, he didn't respect over confidence and boasting. After saying this, the man removed his sword from the snout of the hollow.

"Hai," Ggio immediately jumped into battle with the hollow; claws vs. talons.

* * *

"How is your head, little adjuchas?" Kneeling down the man was shocked that the girl wasn't unconscious from the pain the large open wound should be causing her. 'She has surprising pain resistance.' The man thought looking at the wound a little worried. Even though it stopped bleeding it still hasn't closed fully.

"Is fine," The young girl said her large hazel eyes fixated on the man's warm chocolate ones.

The man cocked an eyebrow when Nel put her whole hand in her mouth and rubbed the saliva on her forehead. He was even more surprised when the wound started closing up. "That's an Interesting ability young one." The man said shock still evident in his voice, albeit slight. "What is your name?"

Nel looked at him curiously. "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," She said with a large smile. "Waz yourz mister." She pointed an accusing finger at him for not introducing himself as well.

The man looked at her surprised by the force of her voice, than he smirked. 'Kid's not half bad, with a little bit of training she could be a warrior to not be taken lightly.' He thought before answering. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Itsigo Kuwosaki." The young Nel said with a slight lisp.

Ichigo smiled, he would have continued but a voice took away his attention. Turning around Ichigo saw that Ggio had indeed come out the victor though she had cuts all everywhere on her small body, the worst being only a few inches from her throat. "My lord, I have defeated the hollow and I offer the body as a sacrifice of good faith." She positioned her fist to the center of her chest in another respectful gesture.

Ichigo looked at Ggio for a few seconds. "Thank you Ggio," A smile appeared on Ggio's lips for the approval but dropped it at what Ichigo said. "but I do not require it. You know that I can survive longer than normal without consuming.

Ggio head shot up. "M-my lord, you haven't eaten anything in six months. Surely you…" Ggio was silenced by Ichigo dismissive hand.

"I can deal with it." Ichigo said giving her a look that warned her not to further the conversation.

Ggio didn't pay attention to the visual warning; she was too concerned about her leader's health. She was about to further the argument until she felt the air grow increasingly heavier until she couldn't stand it.

"Ggio," Ggio flinched at the intensity of the voice. "Do not continue this issue further."

If one would think Ggio was scared they would be comparing her watching an old fashioned horror movie with no words, Ggio was terrified of pissing off her leader. She had seen what Ichigo could do to those that angered him; usually it was reserved for hollows attacking someone that was under his protection. "H-hai." She panted through the thick amount of reiatsu.

Ggio felt the spiritual pressure release off of her and felt a hand on her shoulder. Ggio flinched at first thinking that she was going to be hit but when the punishment never happened Ggio looked up and saw the apologetic smile Ichigo was giving her. She blushed under the generous gesture.

"It is fine Ggio; you are a very good friend to me. You are only concerned about my health but I am fine." He stated with a soft voice. "Now," He said taking his hand from Ggio's shoulder. "Let's get back, take the dead hollow for later."

Ggio picked herself up with a little more vigor. "Hai Ichigo-sama." She picked up the hollow and followed her leader in preparation to leave.

Ichigo winced at the name. 'Damn, why does she do that?' He thought as he sonídoed away from the area.

"Wait," A small voice shot through the air. "Take Nel wif you." Nel called out.

She heard the static sound behind her, and when she turned around she saw that Ichigo was right behind her. Ggio was behind him holding the dragon hollow on her shoulder.

Ichigo gave Nel a curious look. "And why should I take you with us?" Ichigo now adorned a smirk. "Fine I'll give you three chances to prove yourself."

Nel instantly answered. "I can heal others weal fast." She said her lisp slurring her words once again.

Ichigo looked amused at this. He took his sword from his back and did something that surprised her. He created a large gash that went straight down his arm. The blood was pouring from the wound but it slowed down after a moment and Ichigo wiped the blood off of his arm revealing slightly unblemished skin. Other then the blood that stained his skin there was no evidence of the wound. "Instant regeneration, most hollows have this ability." Ichigo dismissed the pout that Nel gave him. He needed to know what the young hollow could do and this seemed the only way to efficiently acquire the answer.

Nel thought for a few seconds before answering this time. "Nel is wealy fast." To prove her point she disappeared from Ichigo's sight in an instant surprising the older hollow.

Nel reappeared only to be laying face down on the ground with a hand with sharp nail press uncomfortably on the back of her neck. "I'm faster." Ggio simply stated.

Ichigo sighed for the hundredth time. "Ggio, release her. This is her test not yours." He said with a little bit of annoyance at the older adjuchas.

"H-hai," Ggio said looking down after releasing Nel. Embarrassment coursed through Ggio as she made her way back to retrieve the hollow.

Ichigo turned his head back to the young adjuchas. "That's two, what is your final reason to try and join us." Ichigo asked slightly impressed that the young hollow could move faster than his eyes could follow in that split second.

Nel looked worried now, she was positive that Ichigo would take her but she needed to use her best ability to impress him. "N-Nel can repel any cero that is thrown at me, no matter how stwong." Nel said a little shaky.

Ichigo's eyes questioningly rose, albeit slightly. 'If was she says is true that is one impressive ability.' Ichigo gave a smirk and jumped back about twenty feet. "If what you say is true then prove your worth." Itchigo wasn't one to attack weaker hollows like this but he didn't respect boasting without actually proving themselves. This situation was no different. Nel said she could do it and Ichigo wants to confirm it.

He raised his hand and in the center of it there was a red ball of reiatsu forming. "Cero." The red ball formed forming in his palm shot forward but there was something wrong with it. 'Shit.' Ichigo mentally cussed. 'I put too much into that attack.' Ichigo didn't mean to make the attack so large. He mentally kicked himself. 'Looks like I'm going to need more training before I try something like this again.'

Nel saw the oncoming attack. It was darker then a normal cero but Nel wasn't scarred. Opening her mouth she began to swallow the large beam of energy.

It only took a few seconds for Nel to swallow the whole attack. Ichigo was beyond surprised by this. He didn't have time to think though seeing that the Nel was about to do something.

Nel opened her mouth to show that a red ball was forming. "Cero, doble." Nel whispered. Nel opened her mouth again releasing the pent up attack that formed in her stomach. The released cero was twice the size as the one Ichigo sent due to Nel putting her own cero into the attack.

Ichigo had to act fast, pushing Ggio out of the blast radius and drew his sword. Ichigo held his ground from the attack but it soon over powered him enveloping him in an explosion that reverberated for miles around the point of impact.

"MASTER." Seeing that her leader was just blown away by the super charged cero Ggio transformed into her release form. Ggio sonídoed behind Nel and swung down in a vertical strike direct for the young adjuchas' neck.

Nel was so shocked about what she had done that she didn't realize that Ggio was behind her ready to cut through her neck. She looked over to see the blade approaching her. Time seemed to slow down for Nel; she put her small arms up to protect herself from the inevitable pain that was sure to come.

Ggio was so far into her fury that she didn't hear the sound of static or feel the presence behind her. The sword was inches from Nel's neck before it came to an abrupt stop. Ggio's anger increased when her attack was stopped by the person behind her. She turned in the direction that her arm was firmly held in place ready to strike. She stopped however when she saw that it was her leader alive and well.

When Ggio was released she kneeled in front of Ichigo. "My apologies my lord."

Ichigo gave a small smile though it was hard to tell because his cloack that hindered the sight of his jaw. He then turned his attention to the young adjuchas and placed a soft hand on her head. "You are now one of us, welcome to the clan Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Nel looked up to Ichigo's face. Her large hazel eyes met his warm chocolate ones and she gave him a toothy smile.

Ichigo saw the smile and returned it with his own. Ichigo started walking in a seemingly random direction. Ggio followed close behind. Nel was still staring until she saw that Ichigo and Ggio were already so far ahead. "W-way for Nel." Nel said before sonídoing directly into Ichigo's back sending both of them flying.

* * *

A.N.

Ok this is going to be short. Give me your appinion of this, Good Bad Indiferent, it's your choice.

Now before you send me a review stating how similer i made this yes I know. I was trying to make it out to be the same only extended a little. Looks like it worked a little more then a thousand words I believe.

Well, Rate and Review. I need input.


	2. Lords of the Sands of Lost Souls

Hello my dear audiance. It's great that I can be back. Now I believe there are some major changes and I hope you realize them. Some are obvious others... might not be so.

I wanted to make one thing clear. I am currently coming up with so many ideas that I'm starting to slow down my writing so I can concentrate so I may or may not be able to update this chapter or the next few chapters within a weeks time.

On to the next part.  
**soushin5** - Thanks. I'm glad you noticed the changes. It is a good thing to not know what's happening next isn't it. It keeps the surprise good.  
**darkmachines** - Very good, I'm glad you noticed that. I will clearify that in a moment.  
**The Keeper of Worlds** - Thanks.

Okay I want to make a few things clear about this story. There is no Hōgyoku. The "special" hollows that managed to become at least adjuchas level were given there human form. I took out the Hōgyoku because every hollow would have to go to Aizon to transform so this makes things complicated because Baraggan thinks himself above everyone else and Ichigo and Halibel only want to see to their own teritories. Those that are part of Aizen's army are still given the name Arrancar because I want to put those hollows into a specific group.

I hope this answers your question and please RRRE.

* * *

Chapter 2 -  
Lords of the Sands of Lost Souls

Within the white halls of Los Noches there was a lone man sitting in a throne. His fist supporting his head and his eyes fixed on nothing. His body slouched forward in boredom. He wore a pure white robe that was opened in the front and reached down to his heels. He has short brown hair and soulless brown eyes. His name is Sōsuke Aizen.

His eyes drifted over the empty room before he spoke. "What do you want Gin?" Aizen's boredom was laced in his every one of his words.

A sarcastic voice broke out of the silence. "Oh, now ya are just no fun Aizen." Gin Ichimaru is an unusually tall and skinny male. His lavender hair was cut short in the back but he has long bangs. His suite is fairly normal clothing. He wicked fox grin and his narrowed eyes were mere slits. "Why my appearance always makes ya assume that I have information, maybe I'm just trying to say hello." Gin teased enjoying the angered look of Aizen.

"If you have nothing to report than leave me to my thoughts." Aizen said with cold malice.

Gin put his hands up in mock surrender, his fox grin never faltering. "Ok, ok. I'm only having a bit of fun." Gin said. "That was some impressive reiatsu, am I correct Tōsen?"

"Indeed." Kaname Tōsen is a dark skinned man standing at 176cm. His loose dark brown hair hung above the standard Arrancar uniform. Due to him being blind there was nothing that really showed on his uniform, his glasses however was a different from normal ones. The visors hid his lavender eyes; he also wore an orange scarf that seemed out of place with the pure white uniform. "Whoever fired the cero truly has potential to become strong." Tōsen said with no real emotion to his voice.

"Oh, both of ya'll are just a bunch of kill joys." Gin complained as his shoulders sagged forward, though his grin never slipped.

"Only you would think of this as a game, you should show more control of your emotions." Tōsen said once again with no emotion.

Aizen had lost interest in whatever the two were bickering about, his grin transformed into a large smile. "Yes if I could gain that kind of strength for my army I would be unstoppable. No one would dare go against me and I can control all of Hueco Mundo and the damned Soul Society.' Aizen was broken out of his thoughts when Gin appeared in front of him.

"Ah, you see you seem so much better with a smile than that constant frown. It really does suite ya, ya know." Gin smile increased as he got the reaction he was aiming for.

Aizen frowned replaced his lips when he saw that Gin was there and again 'teasing' him. "Is there anything more you have to report, or are you just going to continue to stare at me?" Aizen's malice returned to him at full force.

Gin again threw up his arms in defeat. "Ah come on, I'm just haven a bit of fun. Nothen better tah do all day." Gin said in mock hurt.

Aizen ignored Gin and called out. "Ulquiorra,"

"Hai lord Aizen." A pale man walked out of the darkest shadows. He had green eyes and green lines that looked like tear streaks below his eyes. On the left side of his head his hollow mask looked like a helmet but the one thing that one would notice about this man was the pitch black hole that rested above his color bone right onto his neck. He held an expressionless look, cold and calculating.

Aizen looked at the pale Arrancar. "I need you to watch over the 'Forest of Menos." Aizen said in a cold emotionless voice. Aizen was supporting his head on his fist as he spoke to the Arrancar.

"Hai, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said bowing in respect to Aizen

Aizen had his bored expression firmly in place as he watched Ulquiorra leave in a sound of sonído.

"Ah are you going after the Lord of the Forest then?" Gin asked in mock realization.

Aizen looked over at the white haired shinigami. "No, he is not my target for now." Aizen said. 'A powerful warrior like the one with that kind of strength would be a very good asset to my army.' Aizen thought.

* * *

In the large sand dunes north of Los Noches there is a battle field with the scattered bones of those that have fallen in battle. The battle that left these bones to lie was still raging. Hollows fought against their own kind for the pure enjoyment and to impress their god. If they were lucky or powerful enough they could claim a spot in the ranks of his army.

In the center of all this chaos was a throne made of some of the fallen warriors bones. An older looking man sat in it's place. He had a bored expression as he rested his head on his fist. 'Weak.' He thought. 'They are all too weak to show me true enjoyment.'

Upon closer inspection one would notice the light fade of his skin. A skeleton could be seen under the transparent skin.

The old man was about to demonstrate what happens to those that are weak but the burst of sonído called for his attention. "Kami-Baraggan," Came the cracked voice of Findorr Calius. "I bring grave news." Ironic, given the circumstance. Findorr had long blonde hair and he was kneeling before the skeleton. His left eye was a dark blue with purple eye liner. His right eye was completely orange and his mask was only surrounding the same eye knelt before the skeleton. "There was an immensely large reiatsu signature between Sōsuke Aizen's and Tier Harribal's territories. I believe-"

"FOOL," Came the booming voice of Baraggan Louisenbairn. His reiatsu thickened until it was crushing any hollows that were nearby. "I am the ruler of this world and the next." Baraggan continued. "If I wished so I could destroy both of those worthless beings without even trying. You will not make the same mistake or you will suffer my wrath Findorr Calius." Baraggan finished rage fuelling his strength.

Findorr was struggling to remain in the kneeling position. "H-hai, my apologize Kami-sama. I was not thinking." Findorr said trying to regain his breath.

Baraggan released his forceful reiatsu. "There is no point in my displaying power to some upstart hollow that thinks their power is great. Mine is almighty and I don't have to lower my standards for anything weaker. Now return to your post." Baraggan finished.

Much to Baraggan's displeasure Findorr remained where he kneeled. "Are you stupid or do you wish to test my patience for disobedient subordinates." Baraggan roared making Findorr flinch and shake uncontrollably.

"K-k-Kami-Sama there was another reiatsu that we recognized." Baraggan looked vaguely interested as he replaced himself on his throne. "I-it was the traitor Ggio Vega's reiatsu. She seems to be following the powerful Reiatsu."

If Baraggan was mad before he was absolutely furious now. "That wench is still alive? Find her, find her now and bring her to me so I can execute her personally for betraying me." Baraggan roared causing the battles around him to stop completely.

Every hollow looked at Baraggan with apparent fear.

Findorr deepened his bow. "It will be done with utmost haste." Findorr said before disappearing to relay the orders to the other hollows that serve under their lord.

Replacing himself in the throne Baraggan placed his cheek on his bony hand. 'Finally I will be able to exact my wrath upon that treacherous wench.' Baraggan mussed.

As the hollow realize that their lord's anger wasn't directed to them the battle continued.

* * *

South of Los Noches there is a forest of the old withered trees. Each tree could reach the height of a sky scrapper in the human world. Each tree was also thick enough to house any hollow that wished for shelter. The limbs surrounded the top of the tree's obscuring anything from being seen beyond them. The limbs were also large enough to walk across without worry of falling.

On one of these limbs was a small fire and three figures surrounding it. The fire would have been a problem to the withered branch but there was a stone containing the fire. Each of the figures was trying to take in the heat of the fire.

The first one was dark skinned. Her Long brown hair flowed past her hips in waves. Green eyes focused on the red flames. Her mask was shaped in a helmet with sections in it. She was skimpily dressed revealing much of her skin. This is Franceska Mila Rose, she is the lion hollow.

The next one was a younger looking girl. She had short black hair barely reached her shoulders. She has heterochromia; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. Her mask was in the shape of a horn only covering the center of her hair. She is known as Emilou Apacci, the stag hollow.

The final woman had long straight olive green hair. Her eyes were lavender, and she has three dots tracing down her right eye. She robe's sleeves reached past her hand as she moved her hand up to her mouth in thought. Her mask was three arches starting from her forehead and stuck out of the side. Her name is Cyan Sung-Sun, the snake hollow.

They all sat in relative silence as to not wake their leader who was currently in a large room carved from the withered tree. They remained silent until a burst of reiatsu crashed down on them. Each of the adjuchas' lost their breath and struggled to support themselves.

Just as quickly as the reiatsu formed it disappeared. Each of the women looked at each other thinking the same thing. They all disappeared in a burst of sonido.

Appearing right in front of the room they could see that their leader was already awake. "Mistress Halibel," The three women said in unison (surprise surprise).

Tier Halibel was a lightly tanned woman with a brilliant blonde hair. Her hair was also breaded in three braids. Halibel turned her brilliant green eyes on the three. "Yes I already know about the burst of reiatsu." Halibel said with a passive voice.

"But Mistress it was near our territory, shouldn't we go and investigate it?" Mila Rose asked.

"We should make sure that it isn't a threat to us Mistress." Apacci said agreeing with her ally for once.

Halibel remained emotionless as she spoke. "We do not need to worry about it. Our 'ally' is already there so there is no need to worry." She said putting emphases on the word ally.

It was now Sung-Sun's turn to spoke. "But what if it's too much for him?" She questioned.

Halibel was irate by the question. Her reiatsu flared. "Know your place, if 'he' couldn't handle it himself then what hope do you have of helping?" Halibel questioned not ceasing on her output of power.

All three of the women that followed Halibel feel to their knees gasping for air as they felt the immense pressure of their leader's power. They gasped for air and Halibel released her power. "You will not speak further about this." She stated with a cold voice.

"Hai," All three women said wearily. They left immediately back to their previous spot.

Halibel sat back down on her wooden bed but remained awake. 'I believe a visit should be in order soon.' She thought closing her eyes to gain a much rest as she could.

* * *

A.N.

Not going to say much, just please Rate and Review.


	3. The Young Adjuchas' New Home

Hello once again my friends.

I will make this quick so-  
**darkmachines **- Dordonii yes, the others undecided.  
**Zaralann** - Thx  
**Negima Uzumaki** - Oh come now I don't want to spoil the surprise  
**The Keeper of Worlds** - Indeed it would be funny  
**Kagega** - Thx and I will be trying to update ever Friday, if not then I will on Saturday. If I don't update that week I will try to update two chapters the next Friday/Saturday.  
**CruxisRemnants** - No there will be no Vizord's. There will also be no mention of them either. Romance, I will think about it but for now it's undesided. I thank you for the other message, I meant to say that the robes hindered his expression not a mask. Thanks for the ratings.

Ok, now I'm done one with the story. RRRE.

* * *

Chapter 3 -  
The Young Adjuchas' New Home

Across the plains of Hueco Mundo a trail of dust clouds could be seen going in a single direction.

After about three hours of Sonído. Ichigo with Nel sleeping on his shoulder and Ggio who was carrying the hollow carcass stopped about ten feet away from a single white withered tree. There was a black stone lying under one of the small limbs.

The sudden stop shook Nel awake. "Huh, were iz Nel?" Nel asked attempting to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes.

"Here it is, Ggio if you would?" Ichigo asked seemingly ignoring Nel's question.

Nel took notice of the stone. "Waz Go doin and waz zat, Itsigo?" Nell asked staring at the pure black stone.

"Quiet down and let Ggio concentrate on the incantation." Ichigo said as he placed a hand on Nel's head.

Nel turned her head to look at Ichigo. "Insansatio-aahhhh." Half way through her single word sentence Nel was interrupted by a large hole that appeared below their feet. Nel was screaming at the top of her lungs from the long fall that followed.

Ichigo and Ggio were both amused by Nel's reaction though Ggio was a little more subtle about it. Ichigo however was nearly brought to tears from the laughter.

After about fifteen seconds Nel screaming stopped and she started to laugh in enjoyment of the light weight feeling of free falling.

After about a minute of falling there was a light at the bottom of the hole.

When they passed through the exit of the hole Nel gasped from the sight. The large black pillars reached the top of ceiling of the large area. Each pillar sparkled from the light that shown through cracks in the ceiling. "Wow," Nel exclaimed.

Ichigo saw Nel's expression and smirked. "Welcome Nel, to _M__enosu no Mori._" Ichigo said while Nel continued to stare at the beautiful scene.

Indeed the sight was beautiful but there was something that was radiating off of the shadows. It wasn't evil but more feral. Like the shade was alive and untamed.

Ichigo was now concentrating on slowing his decent to the ground. Placing his foot on one of the fossilized trees he sonído to the next platform. He continued to do this until he slowed down enough to touch the ground without jarring his passenger.

Ggio decided to take a more direct route using her claws to dig into the crystallized wood. She went down the whole pillar this way. The hollow's tail snapped in the wind like a whip. "Hmp, show off." Ichigo said at the bottom of the pillar.

"Says the one that uses sonído to move from tree to tree, freaking ninja wannabe." A voice called from behind. Both Ichigo and Nell were ready to attack grabbing there weapon handles. They halted their motion however when they saw who it was.

"What do you want, fairy shit?" Ichigo said turning his attention back to the stone that lay on the ground.

The new arrival growled out at this and there was a sliding sound. Ggio sonído behind Ichigo to intercept the attack.

Nel was shocked when she was felt the quick motion. Nel was placed on the ground and when she looked up she saw that Ichigo was in-between the Ggio and a blue haired hollowed. Ichigo had a hold of both of Ggio's hands with in his right hand and his sword blocked the clawed hand of the other hollow.

"Ggio stand down." Ichigo commanded making Ggio back up and bow in apology.

"My apologize master." Ggio said.

Nel looked at Ichigo and saw that he was completely serious about this.

Ichigo turned his attention to the blue haired panther-human hybrid hollow. "What do you want, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with loathing dripping from his words.

Grimmjow had a large feral grin at the idea of fighting the Lord of the Forest. "Heh, Starrk asked me to give you a message berry-gaki."

Ggio's reiatsu flared at the hybrid's insult to her master. She was about to say something but was cut off by Ichigo.

Ichigo had a large tick mark on his forehead but he didn't argue against the hollow. "What does Starrk want, fantasy fuck." Ichigo countered making the hollow growl again.

Grimmjow growled out his frustration with having to deal with sending a message to Ichigo. "He wanted you to remember something about going to the human world." Grimmjow said with hatred clear in his voice. "He said something about being close to that time of the year." Grimmjow said with a shrug. "Sounds more like a waste of time if you ask me." Grimmjow continued.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow before turning his attention away from him. "Tell Starrk I said thanks." Ichigo waved off Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was about to leave but he finally took notice of the younger adjuchas. "So you got yourself another toy. What is 'she' not good enough?"

Ichigo halted his movement but didn't turn around to face the blue haired hollow.

Grimmjow looked at Nell a little closer. "I didn't know you had a loli complex." Grimmjow smirked at the insult.

Ichigo suddenly disappeared. Reappearing behind Grimmjow Ichigo slammed the hilt of his blade into the back of Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow was sent flying through the air and crashed into the nearest pillar. He stood up grabbing the back of his head. He looked at Ichigo who was remaining in the same spot. "What the hell was that? That wasn't sonído." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo again completely disappeared with a swooshing sound following him. Reappearing in front of Grimmjow Ichigo kneed him directly in between the eyes.

Nel watched in horror as Ichigo completely destroyed Grimmjow. She saw that he seemed calm but the furry in his eyes were present. She began to wonder though. 'Who is 'she'?' Nel mentally questioned.

Knowing what he meant Ggio silently watched as the two attacks made a solid connection on Grimmjow.

After receiving the blow to his head Grimmjow slammed into the crystallized wood causing it to crack. Regaining his balance Grimmjow gave Ichigo a death glare that rivaled Ichigo's. He spat blood before charging in for an upfront attack.

Ichigo stabbed his sword into the stone ground and waited for the Grimmjow.

Throwing the first fist Grimmjow's attack was easily dodged when Ichigo slightly shifted the direction of Grimmjow's arm causing him to be unballanced.

Ichigo countered by palm striking the unbalanced Grimmjow on the chin.

Grimmjow's head snapped back with an audible snap. The attack however wasn't finished.

Ichigo used his motion to send a knee into Grimmjow's abdomen lifting him up in the air. Ichigo then jumped into the air, flipping forward Ichigo connected his heel to the back of Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow was sent crashing down to the stone surface. He coughed up more blood when he made contact with the ground.

Nel continued to watch at the horrible assault on Grimmjow. She wondered just how powerful Ichigo really was.

Ggio stopped watching the one sided battle already knowing the results of facing her master in a match when he was deadly serious. She picked up the carcass of the hollow she was bringing back. Ggio made it in time to see the final attack to the back of Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow was lying on the ground unable to move. He turned his head enough to see the passive look that Ichigo held onto. If eyes could kill Ichigo would be dead ten times over from the look Grimmjow gave him. Grimmjow had absolute furry in his eyes.

Ichigo remained silent as he approached the fallen Grimmjow. Picking him up by the throat Ichigo finally spoke. "Leave now before I decide this will be your last moments." Pure unadulterated hatred could be heard from each word.

Grimmjow smirked. "Do it then, finish me off." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo dropped his passive look and replaced it with anger. Throwing Grimmjow's body Ichigo made his way back to two that silently watched the assault. "Come on we are leaving." Ichigo said attempting to calm himself.

Ggio nodded while she repositioned the hollow on her shoulder for the long trip ahead of them.

Nel just looked up at Ichigo in amazement. She looked back over at the blue haired hollow that was slowly picking himself up off of the ground. She remained silent however when Ichigo picked her up and placed her on his back. Nel grabbed onto Ichigo's shirt.

"You were always weak like that," The recovered Grimmjow said. Ichigo remained passive as Grimmjow continued. "Always allowing the ones you defeat to live." Grimmjow smirked thinking he was going to get a reaction from him. "You even took her in after defeating her." Grimmjow said pointing at Ggio.

On the outside Ichigo remained passive but on the inside Ichigo was losing control of his emotions. Ichigo looked at the Vasto Lorde with a lazy expression before he disappeared in a sound of sonído.

Ggio gave Grimmjow a death glare but left following her master.

* * *

-5 minutes later-

Ichigo was sprinting through the black pillars avoiding them and any shadows that are behind them. He was absolutely furious with what Grimmjow said and he was holding himself back from returning and finishing off the blue haired hollow for good.

"Itsigo," Nel called from behind. Ichigo looked back at Nel. "who waz zat?" Nel asked.

Ichigo sighed and answered. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he has been a real pain in my ass for a while now."

Nel looked down thinking about what he said then she remembered. "Itsigo," Nel said again. Ichigo returned his attention back to the young hollow ridding on his shoulders. "Who is 'she'?" Nel asked curiously.

Ichigo seemed to falter in his step because he nearly crashed into a pillar before recovering. Ichigo looked back at the young girl. "My mate," Ichigo said. "you will meet her soon enough." Ichigo finished.

Nel looked at him curiously. "Waz a maye?" Nel asked.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "No more questions Nel." He said.

Nel remained quite thinking about the short conversation she just had. Soon however sleep seemed to be the only thing on her mind so she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Ichigo and Ggio continued to sprint in relative silence until Ggio spoke up. "Do you think it was wise to take her in Master?" Ggio asked.

Ichigo looked back at her curiously and noticed she was looking at Nel. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Her powers are… different." Ggio said hesitantly.

Ichigo's face hardened slightly. He turned his attention back to where he was running. "You mean like mine?" Ichigo asked.

Ggio's head shot up realizing that she may have just insulted her master. "My apologize, Master. I didn't mean to offend you." Ggio said.

Ichigo waved off Ggio's apology. "You are not in any wrong, I have noticed it to but for now we have to wait." Ichigo said passively.

"Hai," Ggio said. The rest of the trip went on in silence as Ichigo and Ggio sped along the stone forest.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Nel was awakened when there was a slight shift in Ichigo's shoulders. She looked up and saw the most amazing sight in her entire life.

The castle was huge. It was made of the same black rock that formed from the crystallized trees. The front doors however were made of the white withered wood that was spread across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Nel's mussing was abruptly halted when she heard the loud voice.

"Ichigo," Nel felt herself being lifted up and placed on the ground before she saw a flash of orange pass her by.

Nel saw Ichigo being engulfed by the orange blur and he flew back about five feet. When they stopped moving Nel saw that it was a medium height strawberry blond girl.

"Ichigo-kun are you alright. What was that reiatsu? Can you stand? Is the sky tan? What about the green men? Can two plus two ever equal owl?" The girl started to ask random questions now.

Nel couldn't keep up with the unnatural speed the girl can speak. She was even more confused when the questions started to become more and more random.

The girl would have continued but Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth stopping her from continuing. "Inoue-chan, please calm down." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, you know that stick in the ass doesn't like it when you tackle him like that." A voice called out from the front entrance of the large castle.

Nel looked up to see a petite raven haired girl. Her arms were crossed as she made her way over to the small group.

Orihime seemed to realize her position over Ichigo and blushed furiously in embarrassment. "S-sorry Ichigo," Orihime said stuttering over her own words.

Ichigo stood up only to receive a powerful punch to the skull. Ichigo was sent flying and crashed right into one of the pillars that surrounded the castle's land. "THAT'S FOR LEAVING AND NOT TELLING ME WERE YOU WENT." The raven haired girl said.

Nel watched in shock and amazement as the events unfolded.

"T-Tatsuki," Orihime said surprised by her best friend's actions. "why did you do that?" She asked.

Tatsuki Arisawa is a 155cm girl with short black hair and violet eyes. Her uniform looked like dogi* that was pure white and the obi that tied it at her waist was pitch black. Her mask fragments took the shape of a small tiara that wrapped around her head in the form of a wave.

"Hmph, he deserved it." Tatsuki simply stated.

Orihime cocked her head in confusion. "Tatsuki, you're so mean to Ichigo-kun." Orihime said with a slight whine.

Tatsuki was taken aback by the commit. "O-Orihime, you can't possible take his side?" She said. "Anyways he can take a hit like that, I didn't even put that much power in my attack." Tatsuki said pouting. She mumbled the last part.

Orihime gave her best friend a stern look that somehow looked cute. "Tatsuki you shouldn't hit people just because." Orihime said reprimanding her best friend.

Ichigo had already picked himself up and moved towards the two hollow girls. "It's ok Inoue-san, that's just how Tatsuki shows her love." Ichigo said lightly putting his fingers on Tatsuki's chin and placing his lips over hers.

Nel watched in fascination at the events that unfolded. "Go-san what is Ichi doing?" Nel asked pointing at the two hollows that were connected.

Ggio watched with a blank expression as she watched Tatsuki send another punch that sent Ichigo flying into the crystallized trees once again with a loud crack. "Tatsuki-sama is the Master's mate." Ggio said. Though she had a blank expression Ggio had a tick mark on her forehead for the nickname that she just received from the younger adjuchas.

Nel looked back at Ichigo who was again being smothered by Orihime's assets. She continued to wonder what mate meant and began to wonder what the connection was between the two.

Once Ichigo was suffocated by Orihime Tatsuki finally took notice of the child like hollow that stood next to Ggio.

"Who's that?" Tatsuki asked making Orihime look up curiously.

Orihime squealed in delight and was right in front of Nel with unusual speed. Orihime picked Nel up and held her in a death hug. "Ahh, you're so cute." Orihime said.

Nel was now suffocating in the tight embrace. She couldn't do anything however due to the older looking hollow's strength. "P-pweas wet Mel go, Can't breathe. Nel said half strangled to death by the girl's assets.

Orihime seemed to realize what she meant. "S-sorry," Orihime said blushing furiously.

Nel looked at her for a second before a large toothy smile appeared. "Is alright, my name's Nel. Was youse." She said pointing her finger like she did with Ichigo.

Orihime watched in fascination, she resisted the urge to pick up the younger hollow and hug her again. "Orihime Inoue." She said.

"Do you know Itsigo?" Nel asked curiously.

Orihime nodded her head but blushed from Nel's next question.

"Are you his mate to?" Nel asked innocently.

"Ah, um, me um, little blue men don't need to sleep due to large amount of sugar they wear on their heads." Orihime seemed to break from the question and her random words were starting up again.

Ggio sighed knowing that she had to help her again but Nel was laughing up a storm from how funny the strawberry blonde girl was.

It was now Ichigo's turn to make his presence known. "Tatsuki I would like you to meet the newest addition to our clan. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Ichigo said gesturing to younger hollow.

Tatsuki looked over to her mate for a moment and then back to Nel. "Hmph, fine do what you want." She said with a cold touch to her voice.

Nel felt a little down by the older girl's attitude towards her.

Ichigo saw that Nel was down. "Don't worry about it Nel, she is real nice once you get to know her.

This seemed to lift Nel's spirits a little. "Thanks Ichi." She said.

Ichigo smirked and stood up. "Well welcome to your new home, young one."

* * *

A.N.

Good done with the third chapter. See ya all laters.

Rate and Review.

Never stop.


End file.
